bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Plaguewarden Theodor
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860568 |idalt = |no = 8457 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 229 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 104 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 30, 33, 36, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165 |bb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 2, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = |bb2_distribute = |bb2_totaldistr = |sbb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = |sbb2_distribute = |sbb2_totaldistr = |ubb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = |ubb2_distribute = |ubb2_totaldistr = |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = |description = Gentlemanly yet socially reserved, Theodor graduated at the top of his class and went on to open a small medical practice alongside his partner and nurse, Florence. The pair had met during their studies, and he was drawn to her charming optimism and shared passion for patient care. Though merely a fledgling in his career, Theodor soon faced his greatest challenge: an outbreak of a deadly plague. As hundreds succumbed to the virulent disease, doctors scrambled to find a cure for this wasting sickness. Those afflicted grew sallow, moaned terribly, and occasionally had violent spasms. After many long and sleepless nights in his study, Theodor concocted what he believed to be an immunization against the disease's worst effects. However, the general public had begun to see doctors as harbingers of death; many supposed "cures" had instead killed patients outright. To his surprise, Florence offered to be his test subject. As his beloved partner waited for the drug to be administered, waves of fear rippled through Theodor. Whatever happens, Florence assured him, she would bear its full consequences. This was a sacrifice for the future of medicine, so that no one should have to suffer. These words continue to reverberate in his mind, as even now, the beak-masked doctor works tirelessly to undo the terrible price Florence paid for his failure. Though the plague and its victims had long since passed, he could never forget how he sent his only love to a torturous undeath. |summon = The doctor is in. Have a seat. What brings you here today? Tell me, my friend...tell me where it hurts. |fusion = Hmm...I believe I can put this to good use. As for the side effects...well... we'll just have to see, won't we? |evolution = Splendid! This is quite the breakthrough! I expect resistance, but given time, they'll learn. Hahaha… |hp_base = 5610 |atk_base = 2278 |def_base = 2215 |rec_base = 2320 |hp_lord = 8014 |atk_lord = 3254 |def_lord = 3164 |rec_lord = 3314 |hp_anima = 9131 |rec_anima = 3016 |atk_breaker = 3552 |def_breaker = 2866 |def_guardian = 3462 |rec_guardian = 3165 |def_oracle = 3015 |rec_oracle = 3761 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 460 |def_bonus = 460 |rec_bonus = 820 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Hippocratic Oath |lsdescription = 120% Atk, Rec, 80% max HP, restores HP for 2 turns when HP is below 50%, probable 1 KO resistance, 15% damage reduction from Light, Dark types & spark damage restores HP |lsnote = Heals 4000~4500 HP gradually, 20% chance to resist 1 KO & heals 500-600 HP on spark |bb = Miasma Theory |bbdescription = 19 combo Dark attack on all foes, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction for 3 turns, boosts max HP, restores HP for 3 turns & boosts Rec relative to Def for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% HP, heals 4000~4500 + 15% Rec HP & 90% Def to Rec |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 19 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Pseudoscientific Method |sbbdescription = 22 combo Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), spark damage restores HP for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical rate for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns & restores HP |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, heals 400-500 HP on spark, 100% Rec to Atk/Def, 190% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 100% crit damage & heals 4000~4500 + 40% Rec HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Plague Rite Exorcism |ubbdescription = 25 combo Dark attack on all foes, boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical rate for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns & boosts max HP |ubbnote = 300% Rec to Atk/Def, 400% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 450% crit damage & 50% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |dbb = Lovesick |synergy = Miasma |bondunit = Bloodpoison Florence |dbbdescription = 46 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, max HP, critical hit rate, critical damage, spark damage, Def relative to Atk, Atk relative to Def, inflicts Atk, Def reduction & fully restores HP |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 23 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 23 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 23 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 23 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Ashes, We All Fall Down |esitem = Bloodpoison Florence, Vellum of Curses, Vellum of Salvation or Vellum of Brilliance |esdescription = 30% all parameters when Florence is in the same Squad or Vellum of Curses, Salvation or Brilliance is Equipped, 20% all parameters (Dark) for all allies, 20% all parameters, damage taken fills BB gauge & add to BB/SBB/UBB (adds Dark shield for 3 turns) |esnote = Fills 3-4 BC on hit & activates Dark Shield (3500 HP, 3500 Def) |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_note = (Prerequisite: Unlock "80% all parameters") |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 130% spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = 200% elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk limit to 150k |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Add to BB (removes all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction) |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Add to SBB (boosts spark damage (Dark) for 3 turns) |omniskill4_3_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Add to BB/SBB (fills BB gauge for 3 turns) |omniskill4_4_note = Fills 12 BC |omniskill4_5_sp = 25 |omniskill4_5_desc = Add to BB/SBB (probable KO resistance) |omniskill4_5_note = 15% chance |omniskill4_6_sp = 25 |omniskill4_6_desc = Add to BB/SBB (probable random status ailment infliction counter for 3 turns) |omniskill4_6_note = 25% chance |omniskill4_7_sp = 25 |omniskill4_7_desc = Add to BB/SBB (spark damage fills BB gauge for 3 turns) |omniskill4_7_note = Fills 2-4 BC |howtoget = *Event Bazaar: Manor of Horrors - 400, 600 & 800 Manor Tokens *Event Bazaar: Candy Crash - 500 Sugar Skulls *Candy Crash: Calavera City **Winner Takes All (First Clear Reward) |notes = *Some of Theodor's skills have references: **The Hippocratic Oath is an oath historically taken by physicians to uphold specific ethical standards. **''Ashes, We All Fall Down'' is a reference to the nursery rhyme Ring a Ring o' Rosie **The Miasma Theory is an obsolete medical theory that held that diseases such as the Black Plague, cholera or chlamydia was caused by miasma known as night air. |bazaar_1_type = Halloween Token |bazaar_1_desc = Midnight Reverie |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0025_item_icon.png |addcat = |addcatname = }}